Shark's Be Scary
by Smarty 94
Summary: When a huge shark starts attacking people at the Toon City beach; Mayor Kronk has Sonic and Mike try to deal with the problem, but when the shark proves to be very big, the two wind up getting help from shark coward Scott.
1. Shark Attack

In Toon Manor; Sonic was in the living room watching Jaws.

He shook his head.

"Wow, a deadly shark bigger then a speed boat terrorizing an entire beach, what all hasn't Steven Speilberg come up with?" said Sonic.

Duncan came by and saw Jaws.

"He hasn't come up with the BFG, that was actually Rhold Dahl's doing, he just got permission." said Duncan.

"How true." said Sonic.

"Yeah, anyways, I've got stuff to do." said Duncan.

He walked off as Mike appeared with two chili dogs.

"Here you go." said Mike.

Sonic grabbed one of the chili dogs and started eating it.

Then the phone started ringing.

The two noticed it.

Mike picked it up.

"Hello?" said Mike.

Mumbling sounds were heard.

"Yeah, he's here." said Mike.

He became shocked.

"Yes sir, we're on our way." said Mike.

He hung up the phone and turned to a confused Sonic.

"Who was it?" said Sonic.

"Mayor Kronk wants to see us." said Mike.

Later; the two appeared at City Hall and walked into the main office.

Kronk became serious.

"I'm glad you two made it." Said Kronk.

Sonic and Mike sat down on two chairs.

"Now the reason I called you here is because we have a problem. Last night a girl went swimming on the beach and hasn't returned, she's been gone for fourteen hours now, I need you to find out what's going on." said Kronk.

The two teens looked at each other before looking Kronk.

"What do we look like, Mystery Inc? Don't you have cops for that?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, but they're on an important assignment." said Kronk.

 **Cutaway Gag**

A bunch of cops parked outside a building and ran into it before stopping at a counter where another cop and cashier was at.

"So that's 250 glazed donuts, is that for here or to go?" said the cashier.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Alright Mr Mayor, we'll get right on it." said Sonic.

Later; the two as well as Cameron and Tails were on the beach.

Tails and Cameron were setting up tons of high tech equipment.

Mike saw his best friend and became confused.

"Why're you here again?" said Mike.

Cameron looked at Mike.

"Because Sonic called me and Tails to find out what's going on." said Cameron.

"Yeah, if we're to find out why that girl might have disappeared, then we need to study everything." said Tails.

He and Cameron then did some work.

Mike nodded.

"Alright." said Mike.

Sonic then pulled out a beach chair and lied down on it.

"Oh yeah, this is nice." said Sonic.

Mike noticed it.

"We're here to work, not to relax." said Mike.

"Yeah, we just need to get info on if there was any Earth based activities recently, if nothing happened, then we just need to think of what might have happened." said Sonic.

Mike groaned.

Sonic turned around and became shocked.

Mike looked at where Sonic was looking and saw a pair of women legs and groaned.

"You're sick, you know that? You've got a girlfriend." said Mike.

"Not those things, what's behind them legs." said Sonic

Mike looked behind the legs and saw that Sonic was looking at a food trailer.

"Oh." said Mike.

Sonic then ran to the trailer.

"Four chili cheese dogs loaded with jalapeno's please." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic was eating his food as Mike, Cameron, and Tails were doing work.

"That's strange." said Cameron.

Mike became confused.

"What?" said Mike.

"According to this, there hasn't been any seismic activity. No tremors, no tsunamis, no nothing." said Tails.

"Maybe it was a shark attack." said Sonic.

Everyone stared at Sonic.

"Very unlikely, because sharks don't like the warm waters of Toon City's beach." said Cameron.

"Well we're going to have to come up with some theories." said Sonic.

Out in the water; a man was sitting in a boat.

"Oh yeah, this is the way to enjoy a day on the water." said the man.

But then a shark fin appeared from the water and approached the boat.

The fin then disappeared into the water before a shark came out of it and ate the man and half the boat.

Sonic, Mike, Tails, and Cameron saw everything and became shocked as the shark disappeared.

"Guys, please tell me you saw that as well." said Sonic.

Mike nodded.

"Yeah." said Mike.

"Toon City just had it's first shark attack." said Sonic.

The other half of the boat then washed up on shore as a goo villain named Globby appeared.

"Does that boat have any valuable loot? Seriously I'll take anything, loose change, toys from cereal boxes, little league stuff, anything." said Globby.


	2. Night Search

Mike and Sonic were walking towards City Hall.

"Kronk will not be happy to hear this." said Mike.

"No way." said Sonic.

Later; the two were in the office with a very shocked Kronk.

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THE PROBLEM, NOT MAKE IT WORSE! OH, THAT'S NOT GOOD, AND JUST ONE DAY AFTER MY RE-ELECTION!" yelled Kronk.

Everyone is shocked.

"This girls death happened on the day of your re-election?" said Sonic, "Wow that's a first."

"Yeah, but seriously though sir, you should close down the beach until this shark problem is taken care of." said Mike.

"ARE YOU NUTS I PLANNED A BEACH FESTIVAL ON THAT BEACH!" shouted Kronk.

Sonic shook his head.

"Dude, what's more important, public safety, or a party?" said Sonic.

"Party isn't for another four days." said Kronk.

Mike and Sonic fell anime style.

"You mean to tell me that you've got a party that's to happen in four days, and that we're to take care of it in that amount of time?" said Mike.

Kronk nodded.

"Yeah, now take care of it." said Kronk.

The two nodded and walked off.

Later; nighttime has fallen and the two were at the docks.

Mike was sitting in a small boat while Sonic who was in a life jacket looked at the boat and groaned.

"You really don't expect me to get on that thing, do you?" said Sonic.

Mike nodded.

Sonic is mad.

"NO WAY!" He said.

"Sonic, we've got a job to do, this shark is to dangerous. We have to kill it." said Mike.

"Kill it, isn't that a bit dark for you? You are the good personality." said Sonic.

"And the only remaining personality in existence." said Mike.

Sonic then became confused.

"How do you plan on killing that thing anyways?" said Sonic.

He became shocked.

"Oh wait, don't tell me, with a rocket propelled grenade launcher? Oh that'd be cool." said Sonic.

"Nope, even better." said Mike.

He held up a spear, making Sonic frown.

"Seriously, a spear?" said Sonic.

"It's a spear laced with poison, one prick of this thing and it'll die in minutes." said Mike.

"Brutal." said Sonic.

"That's the way it has to be, a shark like that can kill the ecosystem." said Mike.

Sonic got on the boat and sat down.

"Well he can kill off all the orca's for all I care, he'd be doing me a favor." said Sonic.

Mike became mad.

"What's with you and orca's anyways?" said Mike.

"You should play some of my games, preferably Sonic Adventure, Sonic 06, and the 3DS versions of Sonic Generations." said Sonic.

He then started the boat before driving it off.

Later; the boat stopped in the middle of some water and Mike held the spear up.

"Let's find this shark and hill him." said Mike.

"Yeah, let's." Sonic said before looking at the water scared.

"Don't tell me you're getting sea sick already." said Mike.

"I'm just afraid of water, I don't get sea sick which is very weird." said Sonic.

Mike rolled his eyes.

The two looked around and saw something sticking out of the water.

Sonic pulled out a spotlight and shined it at the thing, revealing a shark fin.

"There it is." said Sonic.

Mike stood up and aimed his spear.

"Keep the light on him." said Mike.

Sonic tried to follow the shark with the light, but it kept on moving to fast.

"It's going to fast, and that's a weird statement coming form me." said Sonic.

Mike saw something and became shocked.

"It's not moving fast, it's very big." said Mike.

Sonic saw the shark and sure enough, it was huge.

"So, how long?" said Sonic.

"Maybe 25, 30 feet." said Mike.

"And how long do average great white sharks get anyways?" said Sonic.

"About 11-13 feet for males, 16-21 feet for females." said Mike.

Sonic nodded as the shark swam away.

Sonic is shocked.

"That is not natural." said Sonic.

"We'd better call it a night and return first thing morning." said Mike.

Sonic became confused.

"Why?" said Sonic.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat." said Mike.

Sonic nodded.

"Good call." said Sonic.


	3. Getting a Bigger Boat

The next day; Sonic who was carrying his life jacket, Mike, Zoey, and Gwen were at some docks looking at some boats.

"I wouldn't mind living on the docks in a boat, but in the middle of the ocean on a boat is where I draw the line." said Sonic.

He then pulled out a pen and a piece of paper before drawing a line on it.

"Was that really necessary?" said Zoey.

"What, if no one was going to make that joke, I might as well." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

The group then stopped in front of a boat similar to the Falcon from Wicked Tuna Outer Banks and looked at it.

"Well, it's big and has character." said Mike.

"Yeah, now we just need to ask the owner of this boat for help." said Sonic.

Then Scott appeared with a floor polisher and started polishing the poop deck.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Of course. Of all the people this boat could have belonged to, it has to be owned by someone with a fear of sharks." said Mike.

"I wouldn't have a fear of sharks if it wasn't for Chris McLean." He said.

He turned to the others.

"Now what do you want?" said Scott.

"Well, it's kind of an odd request, but we need this boat to find a dangerous shark." said Sonic.

"Nope, not happening." said Scott.

Sonic grabbed Scott.

"And why not?" He asked

"You think I'm just going to let anyone use my home to go shark hunting? It won't happen." said Scott.

"Me and Sonic, we're being ordered by the mayor to take out this overly huge shark, and this is the only boat that might be big enough for that problem." said Mike.

Scott scoffed.

"Yeah I ain't taking you guys to hunt a shark. No way, not doing it." said Scott.

Sonic shook his head and let go of Scott.

"Alright, we won't ask you again." said Sonic.

Scott sighed.

"Because I triple dog dare you to take us shark hunting." said Sonic.

Scott shrieked in shock.

Then he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Did you really have to triple dog dare Scott like that?" said Gwen.

"Kind of. How else are we to get access to his boat?" said Sonic.

Gwen nodded as Scott who was shivering in fear returned in a flash of light.

"That dog was more scary then Fang." said Scott.

Sonic chuckled before putting his life jacket on.

"Did the McDerrmots ask about me shark boy?" said Sonic.

Scott nodded.

 **Flashback**

In the Cerberus home Scott was in front of the Dare Cerberus

"You may accept the dare or forever live here with the McDerrmots." said Middle Head Cerberus.

"How's that blue hedgehog doing?" said Mr. McDerrmot.

"Well, he did just dare me to take him and Mike shark hunting. So he must be having the time of his life." said Scott, "Anyways, I might have lost two seasons of Total Drama, I won't lose this bet. I'll take it."

 **End Flashback**

"Sonic, just for giving me a triple dog dare, I triple dog dare you to not eat a chili dog while we're shark hunting." said Scott.

"Yeah I'll take the dare." said Sonic.

Scott became confused.

"Seriously, why not take him to that dogs home?" said Scott.

"I didn't want to have to deal with that dog again." said Sonic.

Scott shook his head.

"Anyways, how do you expect to do this shark in anyways?" said Scott.

He then became shocked.

"Oh wait, don't tell me, is it with an RPG?" Scott said before smiling, "Oh that'd be so cool."

Mike then held up the spear he had last night, making Scott's smile turn into a frown.

"Seriously, a spear?" said Scott.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Shouted Sonic.

"They're laced with poison." said Mike.

Scott groaned.

"How many did you bring?" said Scott.

Zoey picked up some more shark spears.

"About five in total." said Zoey.

Everyone is shocked.

"Five poisonous spears?" said Scott.

"Be prepared for anything." said Zoey.

"Alright, lets go." said Scott.

The four on the dock got on the boat before Scott untied it from the dock and started the boat up and drove it off.

Later; the boat stopped in the exact same area Mike and Sonic were at last night.

"So what's the boat called anyways?" said Sonic.

"I call it the Krab Killing Kontraption." Scott said as three K's appeared behind him.

Everyone became shocked.

Scott however became confused by their expressions.

"What?" said Scott.

He looked behind himself and became shocked.

"Oh boy that's not good, standards will be mad about this." said Scott.

Mike then pulled out a bucket.

"Now we just need to chum the boat if we're to attract anything." said Mike.

Sonic became confused.

"Chum the boat?" said Sonic.

"It's where you toss tons of fish guts and blood to attract sharks." said Mike.

Sonic smiled.

"Oh okay, well have fun with that." said Sonic.

Scott became mad.

"On no blueberry, no freeloaders on my ship. You're doing the chumming." said Scott.

"Oh yeah, who says?" said Sonic.

"I'm the guy who decides if I can throw you overboard with or without a life jacket or not." said Scott.

Sonic then saluted the farmer boy in shock.

"Aye aye captain." said Sonic.

Scott smirked.

"That's more like it. Now get chumming, I'm not trying to conquer my shark fears for nothing." said Scott.

Sonic grabbed one of the chum buckets and ran off.

"Says the guy whose boats named acronym is very similar to a racist organization." said Gwen.

She and Zoey fist bumped each other.

Scott became mad and threw the girls into the water.

But Mike managed to grab a ladder and stick it in the water before the girls climbed in the boat.

Scott groaned.

"I knew I should have left that ladder at the docks." said Scott.

Sonic was still dumping buckets of chum overboard.

"There, that should be about everything." said Sonic.

He then picked up a bloody corpse of Barney the Dinosaur and tossed it overboard as well.

He chuckled.

"And nothing of value was lost." said Sonic.


	4. First Attack

Later; Sonic was finished chumming the boat and operating a Domino's pizza app on his phone.

He stopped operating it as a helicopter labeled Domino's appeared and lowered a pizza box down with two mechanical hands.

Sonic took the pizza and placed some money in one of the mechanical hands.

The arms then disappeared before the copter left.

Sonic opened up the box to reveal an all meat pizza.

"Lunch is here." said Sonic.

He walked into the cabin and set the pizza down on a table.

Everyone grabbed a piece and placed them on their own plates.

"Who would have thought that the middle of the ocean could be a Domino's Hot Spot?" said Mike.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, that's weird." said Gwen.

"Not as weird as Owen being able to catch up to anything as long as there's food in the distance." said Sonic, "Believe me, I know what that's like."

 **Flashback**

On a race track; Sonic was running around the entire place as Duncan was running as well, but panting from exhaustion.

He eventually stopped and looked around to see Owen drinking some soda.

"Hey, Owen." said Duncan.

Owen looked at his friend in confusion.

"What?" said Owen.

"SONIC HAS HUNDREDS OF BROWNIES ON HIS PERSON!" yelled Duncan.

Owen became shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Owen.

Duncan smirked.

But then Owen ran by and took him along.

Duncan became shocked as Owen started catching up with Sonic and eventually tackled him out of the race track.

Owen stopped in confusion.

"Hey, there's no brownies here." said Owen.

 **End Flashback**

"Yeah, it was painful." said Sonic.

He ate some more of his pizza.

Then some armpit sounds were heard and everyone turned to see Scott doing some armpit farting sounds.

"What're you doing?" said Gwen.

"Trying to do an armpit serenade." said Scott.

"Well, that's terrible." said Zoey, "I doubt anyone besides that one guy from the Pahkitew Island season of Total Drama could nail it properly."

Mike then took off his own shirt.

"I might be able to." said Mike.

He made an armpit fart sound.

"Disgusting." Sonic said before smiling, "Proceed."

Mike then started armpit farting Beethoven's fifth symphony.

Sonic pulled out a pair of opera glasses and started looking through them.

Mike continued to do his armpit serenade and eventually stopped.

Sonic started to cry but wiped his tear drop away.

"Beautiful." said Sonic.

He, Gwen, and Zoey pulled out pieces of paper that each say ten.

Later; all the pizza was finished up.

"Now resume chumming blueberry." said Scott.

Sonic groaned and walked out of the cabin and grabbed a bucket of chum before he began dumping it.

"Oh wow, I'm enjoying myself. I'd like to see that Selachophobia person try this." said Sonic.

Then the same shark popped out of the water, shocking Sonic.

He stepped backwards into the cabin and everyone noticed it.

"What's gotten into you?" said Scott.

Sonic pointed outside.

Scott became confused.

He then looked outside and became shocked.

The others looked outside and saw the shark swimming around the boat.

"It's about time he shows up." said Mike.

The group walked out of the cabin and saw the shark.

"Wow, that's an amazing fish." said Zoey.

"Uh, that's a shark, not a fish, there's a very big difference right there." Scott said in fear.

"Yeah, I don't think so. If you're so smart, why don't you try being brave this whole trip?" said Sonic.

Scott became mad and removed Sonic's life jacket before grabbing him by the ankle and dipping him in the water.

Everyone became shocked.

"This is nuts." said Mike.

"Hey, this'll be a good opportunity to spear the thing." said Scott.

Sonic looked around and saw the shark approaching him before the sea creature opened it's mouth up very wide.

But the hedgehog punched the shark in the nose very hard, making it swim away.

Everyone became shocked as Scott pulled Sonic out of the water.

"Nice, sacrifice a blue meal. Never eat anything blue." said Sonic.

Scott groaned as Sonic pulled out a shark tooth.

"But it wasn't all for nothing." said Sonic.

Everyone noticed the tooth.

"You punched a tooth out of a shark?" said Mike, "Wow, I thought only I was able to do that."

Scott started shivering in fear.

"And now he's going to come back for it." said Scott.

Sonic scoffed.

"It's just a regular over sized shark, not a shark that was mutated by nuclear waste." said Sonic.

"Uh, the shark's getting away." said Gwen.

Scott ran into the cabin and started up the boat.

"Keep an eye on it, I'll try to get up along side the creature." said Scott.

Sonic jumped up to the top of the boat and looked around as the boat started moving.

Gwen ran to Sonic.

The two looked around the ocean and saw the shark swimming away.

"Starboard side. Get a spear ready." said Gwen.

Mike grabbed a spear.

"An RPG would have been much cooler if we had one." said Sonic.

Mike glared at Sonic.

"A spear is much smarter." said Mike.

Mike ran to the starboard side and got ready to attack.

He tossed the spear, but it just bounced off the shark.

Mike became shocked.

"Oh boy, the hyde is to thick." said Mike.

"What else is new?" said Scott.

The shark popped out of the water and managed to eat Zoey before diving down.

"And now it ate your girlfriend Mike." said Sonic.

Mike became shocked.

"NOT THE COOLEST GIRL I KNOW!" yelled Mike.

He grabbed a fishing reel and put a chunk of chum on the hook before holding it over the water.

"Sonic, get ready to attack." said Mike.

Sonic jumped off the top of the boat and landed on the deck.

The shark jumped out of the water for the meat, but Sonic punched the shark in the belly really hard.

The Shark barfed all the girls he ate out.

"That's it I'm out of here." The Shark Said and whistled.

A Taxi came.

"Where to mac?" asked the driver.

The shark entered the taxi.

"Anywhere that doesn't have a Hedgehog. I'll become a Vegan now." Said The Shark

The taxi then drove off.

Zoey started falling from the sky and fell into Mike's arms.

She looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Hello tall dark and handsome." said Zoey.

Mike chuckled while blushing.

"Have we met before?" said Mike.

Zoey goggled.

Scott just saw that what happened to the shark and became shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He shouted.

"A shark claiming to becoming a vegan after being punched in a soft spot." said Sonic.

"That's unusual." said Scott.

"Yeah well look at all these girls we now got." said Sonic, "We should get them back to shore and return."

"No, we better stay here, that shark might be back. And if it does return, we'll be ready." said Mike.

Sonic became shocked.

"What're you crazy, that thing dwarfs this boat. We should return with a bigger boat, perhaps an aircraft carrier." said Sonic.

But Gwen was using some type of radio.

"Calling the coast guard, we're 10 miles away from the Toon City harbor with several girls who might have been shark attack victims. Requesting helicopters to evacuate them, over." said Gwen.

Sonic glared at his girlfriend.

With the shark; the taxi stopped and the shark exited the taxi before it drove off.

The shark sighed before licking it's teeth, only to discover that one of it's teeth was missing.

It became mad and growled.


	5. Second Attack

Later; nighttime has fallen and all the girls that were eaten by the shark were gone and everyone was in the cabin relaxing.

Sonic however was lying down on the couch with his back aimed at everyone else.

"Come on, we're just on the water, it's not all that bad." said Scott.

"Easy for you to say, you're just afraid of sharks, me I'm afraid of snakes, water, and orca's." said Sonic.

"Orca's?" asked Gwen.

"It was a whole thing with two Sonic the Hedgehog video games." said Mike.

"No, there's more to it." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Zach Underwood was in his home talking to his father.

"You, a city boy, handle it? I don't think so." said Mr. Underwood.

 **End Flashback**

Everyone became confused.

"What the hell was that?" said Scott.

"I have no idea, I think that was somebody else's flashback." said Sonic.

 **Real Flashback**

A ton of children were inside an aquarium with a nun.

A four year old Sonic was in the group as well drinking some water.

"A trip to the Station Square Aquarium, this should be fun." said Sonic.

"Alright kids, now lets see the orca." said the nun.

Everyone cheered and ran off.

Later; the group was at a huge tank and looking at an orca swimming around the entire place.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

Sonic saw a ladder and climbed up it before sitting on the edge of the tank.

"Such a majestic creature." said Sonic.

But then the orca grabbed Sonic with it's teeth and dragged Sonic into the tank.

Sonic was screaming in fear as the orca was bashing him all over the place and everyone was watching in shock.

"Someone call a diver." said one of the children.

The whale bashed Sonic around some more before dropping him.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"The worst must be over with." said Sonic.

But then the orca pulled out a samurai sword, much to Sonic's shock.

The orca then started slashing at Sonic who just moved out of the way of every slash.

"Missed me." said Sonic.

But then a bullet went by him and Sonic saw the orca was holding a pistol.

"Where do you get these things?" said Sonic.

The orca kept on trying to attack Sonic, only for the flashback to be pushed out of the way by Mike.

 **End Real Flashback**

"There's no way any of that could have really happened." said Mike.

"Excuse me, but were you pulled into a tank and assaulted by a killer whale with weapons?" said Sonic.

Mike did some thinking.

"I thought so. Anyways, after that fiasco, I've had a fear of water and orca's since." said Sonic.

"What happened to that deadly whale anyways?" said Zoey.

"Oh someone threw a toaster into the water and the electrocution killed the monster." said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"Who would do such a thing like that?" said Gwen.

Sonic did some thinking.

 **Flashback**

Nighttime at the aquarium; Sonic was standing over the tank with a toaster that was plugged it.

He turned on the toaster and dropped a fork in it before dropping the bread cooker in the tank, causing the orca to be electrocuted very badly.

The orca then fell to the bottom of the tank before floating up to the surface.

"Thrash that around Nemo." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"I don't think it's important right now." Sonic said before running into a bathroom.

"He killed that orca." said Mike.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's nothing, I've got quite a story that's very scary, and it doesn't involve Fang. Shortly after Revenge of the Island, I went to a day spa and saw the most horrible sight." said Scott.

Everyone became confused.

"What was it?" said Zoey.

"It was a hot tub, with Russian girls. But they didn't have any-"Scott said as everyone looked on in shock and suspenseful music played, "Vodka."

A record scratching sound was heard and everyone groaned.

"Lame, that's not scary at all." said Mike.

"The orca thing was more terrifying." said Gwen.

Then the boat started shaking, much to everyone's shock.

"What was that?" said Zoey.

Sonic walked out of the bathroom.

"Can't I enjoy a good moment in the bathroom without anything happening?" said Sonic.

The boat shaked again.

Outside the boat; the shark was bumping the boat very hard.

Everyone walked outside and noticed it.

"Well look who came back for it's early feeding." said Mike.

The shark bumped into the boat once more, knocking some DVD's overboard.

Scott became shocked.

"MY TERMINATOR DVD'S!" yelled Scott.

He then became mad.

"That's it, we're going to do things my way." Scott said while pulling out a sniper rifle.

Mike became shocked.

"You've got a gun?" said Mike.

"Why not?" said Scott.

He then aimed at the shark and started shooting at it.

"Dude, don't waste your time and ammo on that thing, it won't help." said Sonic.

"It helps me." said Scott.

However Sonic grabbed the gun and ate it.

"That was the only gun I had." said Scott.

The group saw the shark getting ready to ram the boat again.

"Hold onto something." said Zoey.

Everyone grabbed hold of an object before the shark hit the boat, making it shake a bit.

The shark swam away.

"Is it gone?" Scott who was shaking in fear said.

Everyone looked around and nodded.

"All good." said Gwen.

Mike was looking at the side of the boat and became shocked.

"Except for one thing." said Mike.

Everyone became confused and the former multiple personality teen pointed to a hole that was in the boat.

Scott shrieked.

"MY BOAT!" yelled Scott.

He ran off.

"So, how long till this thing sinks?" said Zoey.

"I give it about till morning." said Mike.

"Well, we'll be stuck here so-"Gwen said before seeing that Sonic with his life jacket on pulling out an emergency inflatable lifeboat.

He pulled the string and the boat inflated before he set it in the water and got on it before grabbing some oars and paddling away.

"No way I'm sticking around for the boat to sink." said Sonic.

But Zoey pulled out a bow and arrow and fired at the inflatable boat, creating a hole in the boat, causing it to deflate and sink.

Sonic was still floating in the water.

"Well, at least I've got my life jacket on." said Sonic.

A life ring was thrown towards him and he grabbed onto it before being pulled into the boat.

"We're dealing with an over sized shark, taking on water, and sinking. We need to end this shark right here, right now." said Scott.

"Okay farmer boy, how pray tell do we do that before we end up drowning?" said Sonic.

The group did some thinking before Mike pulled up some chain link fencing.

"Anyone know how to make a shark cage?" said Mike.

Everyone looked at Mike.


	6. Death of a Shark

The group was building a shark cage with chain link fencing.

Sonic, Gwen, Zoey, and Mike were holding fencing sections close together as Scott was using a blow torch.

Later; the cage was complete and Sonic had his hands together like a portrait, looking at the fence.

"Well, it should fit about three people, and we've got about four spears left." said Sonic.

"Good, now anyone who doesn't have a fear of sharks or water get into the cage." said Scott.

Mike, Gwen, and Zoey nodded before walking into the cabin.

"Or just enter the cabin and-"Scott said before turning to the cabin and becoming shocked at the sight of Gwen and Zoey in their swimsuits, "strip down to your swimming gear."

Sonic punched Scott across the face before grabbing some scuba gear.

"Alright, just aim for the belly, it's the weak point of every shark." said Sonic.

"Sure thing, but we just need to wait on Mike." said Zoey.

"Right here." said a voice.

The girls turned around and became shocked to see Mike in his swim shorts, but without an undershirt, revealing his abs, causing the two friends to groan in amazement.

"Oh boy." said Sonic, "How am I going to compete with that?"

Later; the three people in swimming gear now with scuba equipment and their own spears were in the cage which was then lowered into the water.

The three then aimed their spears in different directions.

"Keep every corner in check, shark could attack from anywhere." said Mike.

But then the cage started shaking and the three looked down to see the shark attacking from below.

"They attack from below as well obviously." said Gwen.

The shark kept on attacking the cage.

On the boat; Sonic and Scott noticed some shaking.

"Wow, they must be giving that shark some business." said Scott.

"Maybe." said Sonic.

Back under water; the shark eventually tore the cage up and shook it around as Mike, Zoey, and Gwen swam away.

The three saw a sunken ship and swam into it.

The shark followed.

The shark then rammed into the sunken boat, trying to get the three out of it.

Gwen was panicking.

"Walls are closing in, tight spaces." said Gwen.

"It'll be alright, we'll just stay here until that shark is gone." said Zoey.

The shark rammed into the boat one last time before swimming away.

Back on the sinking boat; Sonic and Scott pulled the destroyed cage up and became shocked.

"That's it, we're toast." said Scott.

Sonic grabbed the last spear.

"Get into the cabin, quick." said Sonic.

The two ran into the cabin as the shark jumped out of the water and onto the boat, tipping it backwards a bit.

Scott fell out the door but Sonic grabbed his foot.

"I told you he dwarfs this boat." said Sonic.

Back in the water Gwen was panicking.

"Don't worry, just a sunken boat." said Mike, "With tons of barnacles growing on it."

"Cant stop panicking, got to leave." said Gwen.

She tried to swim away but was held by her ankles by Mike and Zoey.

Back on the sinking boat; Sonic was still holding onto Scott, but the teen fell out of Sonic's grip and slid into the shark's mouth before it swam away.

Sonic sighed and walked into the cabin.

"Alright, new plan." said Sonic.

The shark broke in through a window roaring.

Sonic became shocked.

"Good god, he's relentless." said Sonic.

He looked around and saw a scuba tank before grabbing it and bashing the shark on the nose several times and sticking the tank in the shark's mouth.

The shark swam away.

Sonic walked out of the cabin and grabbed another rifle and the last spear before climbing up the boat.

"Alright, time to end this." said Sonic.

The shark appeared again and Sonic saw it.

He tried attacking with the spear, but it didn't do anything.

The shark grabbed the spear with it's mouth before swimming away.

Sonic then laid down on a pole and aimed the rifle.

He saw the shark approaching and started shooting at it.

"Come on, show me the tank, show me the tank." said Sonic, "BLOW UP!"

He kept on shooting at the shark before seeing the scuba tank in it's mouth.

"Smile you son of a bitch." said Sonic.

He shot the tank before it exploded, killing the shark.

Sonic saw the whole thing and started laughing.

Underwater at the sunken boat; Gwen was still panicking due to her claustrophobia.

Mike looked outside and tapped Gwen's shoulder before pointing at the remains of the shark sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

The group then swam up to the surface.

They saw Sonic climbing onto a barrel and swam over to it before grabbing onto it.

Sonic saw the three and started laughing as they joined in as well.

The laughing stopped.

"Scott?" said Mike.

Sonic just shook his head.

Then Scott surfaced panting from exhaustion.

Everyone noticed it.

"Never mind, he's still here." said Sonic.

"Is the shark dead?" said Scott.

"Yep." said Zoey.

Sonic then became confused.

"Wait, why're you still alive? Last I saw you, you fell into that shark's mouth." said Sonic.

"He spat me out. Apparently he was after it's missing tooth you punched out of it." said Scott.

Everyone became shocked.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all said.

"Don't we feel foolish." said Sonic.

"Think we should bring him back to life?" asked Mike.

Everyone did some thinking.

"No." they all said at once.

The others then climbed into the barrel.

"How're we supposed to get back to the main land?" said Mike.

Later; Scott and Mike were holding Sonic over the water as he was moving his feet very quickly.

They lowered Sonic to the water before he grabbed the barrel and started pushing it while running on water.

Sonic smiled.

"Incredibles, eat your hearts out." said Sonic.


	7. Beach Party

Four days later; Kronk's beach party was going as planned.

Rayman was doing some limbo.

"How low can I go?" said Ray.

He made it across and grabbed the stick before setting it very close to the ground.

He then limboed under it successfully.

"Booyah." said Ray.

Randy was playing the Legends of the Hidden Temple Temple Run song on his key tar.

"Good stuff, good stuff." said Randy.

Sonic nodded.

"Indeed." said Sonic.

He then made a sand castle similar to the Walt Disney castle.

"Perfect." said Sonic.

"Did you know someone actually lives in a Sand Castle?" asked Kronk.

Sonic became shocked.

"No I did not." said Sonic.

"Well it's true." said Kronk, "It's a Brazilian man."

Then a huge rock on the beach opened up and Patrick was sticking to it.

He laughed.

"I live under a rock." said Patrick.

He then slipped off the rock and fell on his TV and recliner, crushing them.

Everyone laughed a bit.

Patrick then laughed a bit.

"I love this." said Patrick.

Everyone shook their heads before a roaring sound was heard.

Everyone became confused.

"What the heck was that?" said Kronk.

Everyone looked at the water to see a shark eating an orca.

The party goers screamed in shock.

Sonic however just sat down on a lawn chair with a tub of popcorn and started eating it.

"This'll be great." said Sonic.

Then an RPG rocket wound up hitting the shark and exploded, killing it.

Everyone became shocked and turned to see Mike in his swim shorts aiming an RPG at the commotion.

"Huh, that was much cooler then the poisonous spears." said Mike.

Everyone laughed.

Sonic groaned.

"What you couldn't have shot the orca with that thing instead? You know, I would have been better off with one less killer whale, but this is-"Sonic said before Zoey in her own swim suit punched Sonic across the face, knocking him out.

Everyone became shocked.

"I just couldn't deal with another one of his anti orca statements." said Zoey.


End file.
